


Come From Way Above

by Peapods



Category: Doctor Who, Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peapods/pseuds/Peapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor can't save everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come From Way Above

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Angel" by Massive Attack.

The lights in the bar were red and dim. The music was slow and pulsing. He had been in bars like this before, but never with such innocent purpose.

Someone was in trouble. He didn't know who, the TARDIS was never so specific. Rose was at the main bar, enjoying the band and making conversation with the man in uniform. He had followed his gut and was now staring at far too much skin and far too little decency.

Across the room, a blonde girl stared at him. Her face was blank, but when he met her eyes, she stared without hesitance. Her top was too low and her skirt too short and he was certain she couldn't have been more than eighteen, but she sipped her beer and didn't take her eyes off him.

He moved toward her. The music hit a climax and she smiled a slow, sexy, utterly frightening smile.

"You wanna play with fire, little boy?" she asked. Her voice was little girl, but smoky with intent.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry."

She looked stricken then, almost out of her mind the way her eyes went wide and her teeth bared. But a moment later the face was gone, blank and almost more frightening than before, and she threw her beer in his face.

And then she was gone.

*****

Rose found him outside, staring up at bright stars.

"Doctor?"

He looked down at her and she was taken aback at the sadness on his face, so much more obvious in his new form. She started forward, her hand involuntarily cupping his cheek. And he ducked into it, seeming to derive some comfort, his eyes closed and shielding her from the pain that had been there.

"Oh, Rose. Something terrible is going to happen," he said.

"Well," she bit her lip. "Let's stop it then, yeah?"

He was already shaking his head. "This is something we can't stop. It's going to happen and keep happening and I can't--we can't do anything."

She ignored the rare concession in his pronoun use and tilted her head, tears already gathering. "Nothing at all?"

He stared at her and she could practically see the wheels turning in his head, trying to come up with some solution.

"Maybe there's something we can do."

*****

The man in the bed was handsome and young, face unlined and hair combed back with too much product. The Doctor smiled to himself. This man would have been a wonderful companion, so full of pure wonder and love. The smile faded. But that was not his fate. Instead, the Doctor thought, he would be thrown into the path of evil and torment. But he knew, knew it like he knew the paths of countless others, that this was the only path and that the man would not thank him from diverting him from it.

A young woman needed justice. Solace.

And Federal Bureau of Investigation Special Agent Dale Cooper was the only person who could give it to her.

He laid his hand on the man's forehead.

He closed his eyes.


End file.
